interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Ill
English Etymology ille from (whence Danish ). Pronunciation * * * Adjective # Suffering from a disease. #: I've been '''ill' with the flu for the past few days.'' # Having an urge to vomit. #: Seeing those pictures made me '''ill'.'' # Bad, often connoting abuse or neglect. #: He suffered from '''ill' treatment.'' # Sublime, with the connotation of being so in a singularly creative way. sense sometimes declines in [[AAVE] as ill, comparative iller, superlative illest.] #: Biggie Smalls is the '''illest' / Your style is played out, like Arnold wonderin "Whatchu talkin bout, Willis?"'' — Biggie Smalls, The What, 1994. # Extremely bad (bad enough to make one ill). Generally used indirectly with to be. #: That band was '''ill'.'' Usage notes * The comparative forms iller and illest are used in American English, but less than one fourth as frequently as the "more" and "most" forms. Synonyms * (suffering from a disease): diseased, poorly (UK), sick, under the weather (informal), unwell * (having an urge to vomit): disgusted, nauseated, nauseous, sick, sickened * (bad): bad, mal- * (in hip-hop slang: sublime): dope * See also Wikisaurus:diseased Antonyms * (suffering from a disease): fine, hale, healthy, in good health, well * (having an urge to vomit): * (bad): good * (in hip-hop slang: sublime): wack Derived terms * be ill * fall ill * ill at ease * ill effects * illness * ill wind * mentally ill * be taken ill Translations * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: 3ayyaan|sc=Arab|xs=Egyptian Arabic}} * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , , , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: bolan , bolna , bolno * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Dutch: * French: , * German: , * Norwegian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: illamående * Armenian: * Danish: * French: , * German: , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * : klañv (1) * : claf (1, 2), drwg (3, 4), gwael (3, 4) Adverb # Badly; very incompletely. Often hyphenated to form an adjectival phrase. #: That move was '''ill'-planned and ill-executed.'' # Scarcely. #* #*: In both groups, however, we find copious and intricate speciation so that, often, species limits are narrow and ill defined. #* 2006, Julia Borossa (translator), Monique Canto-Sperber (quoted author), in Libération, 2002 February 2, quoted in Élisabeth Badinter (quoting author), Dead End Feminism, Polity, ISBN 9780745633800, page 40: #*: Is it because this supposes an undifferentiated violence towards others and oneself that I could ill imagine in a woman? Synonyms * illy Antonyms * well Derived terms * bode ill * ill afford * ill-formed * ill-gotten Translations * French: * Polish: * Spanish: Noun # Trouble; distress; misfortune; adversity. #: Music won't solve all the world's '''ills', but it can make them easier to bear.'' # Harm or injury. #: I wouldn't want you to do me '''ill'.'' # Evil; moral wrongfulness. #: Sociopaths do not seem to grasp the difference between good and '''ill'.'' # A physical ailment; an illness. #: I am incapacitated by rheumatism and other '''ills'.'' # Unfavorable remarks or opinions. #: Do not speak '''ill' of the dead.'' # PCP. Derived terms * for good or ill Translations * German: * Polish: * Polish: krzywda References * Oxford English Dictionary, 2nd ed., 1989. * Random House Webster's Unabridged Electronic Dictionary, 1987-1996. Anagrams * * Lil, li'l Category:1000 English basic words ---- Scots Adjective # ill # bad, evil, wicked # harsh, severe # profane # difficult, troublesome # awkward, unskilled Adverb # ill # badly, evilly, wickedly # harshly, severely # profanely # with difficulty # awkwardly, inexpertly Noun # ill # ill will, malice ar:ill de:ill et:ill el:ill es:ill fa:ill fr:ill ko:ill io:ill id:ill is:ill it:ill kn:ill kk:ill ku:ill hu:ill ml:ill ja:ill no:ill pl:ill ru:ill simple:ill sr:ill fi:ill sv:ill ta:ill te:ill th:ill tr:ill vi:ill zh:ill